


Lessons in Altmeri Intimacy

by PennyForTheGuy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male/Male sex, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never piss off a Thalmor, Seduction, Skilled Grifter at Work, Vengence by Seduction, male/female sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: Ancano overheard the students of Winterhold talking trash about his people; insinuating some pretty awful things and having some good guffaws at the Altmer's expense. He will not let this stand, not as a Altmer, not as a Thalmor, and certainly not as a Mer and man. He's drawn up a very special lesson plan for all four of them. One on one sessions with plenty of time make sure the lesson sinks in.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So unlike may last fic where he was falling part at the seams Ancano is in top form here. It's fun to write from the perspective of a seasoned and unabashed manipulator and Ancano's loving this new part let me tell you.

The Thalmor control everything aspect of an Altmer’s life. Every aspect. Blood is everything and the only way to produce new blood is for two Altmer to share a bed. So who and when and how one shares a bed with was every bit the ruling body’s business. 

They pick your partners, choose the speed of your courtship, make sure you are joined only in a state sanctioned ceremony that honors the Aldmer and demand proof of a consummated relationship. If unconsummated the partnership is dissolved with the names of both parties blackened. No children produced and they will ‘experiment’ that is put the husband and wife to bed with other Altmer proven fertile already and see if a conception happens. 

You must have sex to make children, but only to make children. If your not coupling as often as possible with your state sanctioned partner to make as many loyal Altmeri children as possible you’re not a good Thalmor.

A pity then that conception is already difficult for Mer even in the best of circumstances. A pity most Mer women conceive twice, maybe three times in a lifespan of centuries. Take a moment and imagine the oppressive atmosphere for a good Thalmor couple who have not conceived yet or have not conceived again. 

Unbearable and inhumane may not be strong enough words. And yet these couples still find it in their hearts to pity another group of Altmer. Thalmor agents, devoted to the cause and skilled in their work posted on Tamriel hundreds or even thousands of leagues from the Summerset Isles; these couples pity them.

Because while married people are made to hump like rabbits with people they may not even want to hump, the agents aren't allowed to hump at all, ever. Even with other Altmer and Thalmor, can’t risk a unintentioned birth of someone the Thalmor didn’t plan to have exist. 

And Thalmor soldiers and agents sleeping with non-Altmer? GASP! The shock, the shame, the debasement! 

So, if you leave the Summerset Isles to serve the Thalmor, put it in your pants and keep it there for years and years until you return. It’s become an unofficial tradition just barely tolerated by the state for the people sent on these postings to find companionship in the days and nights before they leave. 

For Ancano that was 5 years ago. He didn’t pay for his companionship but rather shared a bed with a female battle mage who was to serve in Hammerfell. Not a bad lay. Five years may not be very long to a Mer, but according to his body it was long enough. He could feel a restlessness swimming beneath his golden skin, he’d been running hot of late and had taken to coming up to the College battlements to cool off. 

When he first came to Winterhold he found this place to gripped by a bitter, biting and hateful chill that made his teeth chatter even in the Hall of Elements. But for the past few weeks he’d noticed himself sweating even out in the courtyard with the vicious winds sweeping round him. He heard the cries of his instincts, he felt the yearning his body was seized by. 

He tried to shake it away but it clung to him more and more with each day. Frighteningly he was becoming less and less inclined to shake it off. The sudden wisps of arousal were starting to feel welcome. The thought of a warm body sharing his bed was starting to look too good to refuse. What worried him most of all was the fact that he was the sole Thalmor agent for a few hundred miles at least. 

Sending even him on his own to Winterhold was a considerable investment of resources and stingy Elenwen he knew would be loathe to spend any more on the tiny Hold. Add to that his perfect performance and trustworthiness and he knew that not only would Elenwen not want to send any other agents or spies, but would not feel the need to unless he asked for them. 

So he could get away with a discreet affair or two. As long as no one in the College complained and his reports alluded to nothing he would be scott free. 

The idea raced through him every day, thrilling him and yet scaring him. It would be to easy to get away with, and yet so easy to be caught and ruined. Somewhere deep inside he resolved that it should be worth the risk. The person and the affair had to be special. 

Days went by and little changed in the College as little does, until one evening Ancano happened to be slowly climbing the stairs to second level of the Hall of Attainment, desperate for some food when the voices of several chatty students came to his ears. 

“J’Zargo is tired at looking at grumpy Altmeri all day long. This morning Nirya decides that J’Zargo wants to hear all her new complaints about Faralda. Then after the sun is high Ancano watches J’Zargo like a spider while he tries to perfect his flame cloak. They are such pains! Sometimes J’Zargo thinks he should just go back to Cyrodiil.”

Rather than telling him to shut up for Oblivion’s sake Ancano hears a few other voices hum in agreement. 

“Nirya’s been getting on my nerves too.” he hears the soft voice of Dunmer student Brelyna. “I don’t know what ever happened between her and Faralda but it’s starting to interfere with other people’s work. Maybe we should speak to the Arch-Mage.”

Ancano nodded in agreement even though he was out of sight. Petty antics like Nirya’s would certainly never be tolerated in Alinor. 

Onmund spoke up. “He’ll nod and listen and say he’ll address our concerns, then Nirya will be up our asses for humiliating her by siccing the Arch Mage on her.”

The students collectively grumbled. After a minute Brelyna spoke again. 

“I hate to say it but I don’t think I’ve ever met a decent Altmer. Even Faralda gets on my nerves, no spell seems to be good enough for her.”

Finally Ancano heard another voice chime in. I belonged to the College’s other Khajiit student, Khalima.

“The Thalmor would not have come to be if anything was ever good enough for the Altmer. There was fertile ground to till. Nirya and Ancano and even Faralda are just a proof of it.” she said in her soft rumbling tone.

Ancano scowled to hear her speak so low of the Altmer. But her fellow students agreed with her. 

“Why do they think themselves so superior to start with? They are not even native to Tamriel and they strut like it always belonged to them.” J’Zargo was gripping his mug so hard Ancano could hear his claws digging into the wood. “Neither Man nor Mer was born to Tamriel! J’Zargo says we can share, but no one gets to say it belongs to them and them only.”

“I understand J’Zargo. You’re right, it’s really only your people and the Argonians who can say they are children of Tamriel, but you can say it till you’re blue in the face-er-fur?...whatever, no Altmer, or Imperial for that matter will ever listen or care.”

Onmund took a swig of mead and swallowed so loud Ancano could hear it traveling down his gullet. 

“I don’t think they can really call themselves superior. They seem to do everything worse actually. Their people live like slaves I hear, the Thalmor decide everything from what you do for a living to who you marry.” Brelyna seemed to shudder as she said that.

“Disgusting.” Onmund spat.

“J’zargo hates to think what a Thalmor might be like in bed.” He’d barely said that before the entire assembly groaned.

“Yuck J’Zargo do not make me think about that!” Brelyna yelled, while Onmund started laughing like an idiot. 

“I’m sorry,” he squeaked, “I was just picturing a Thalmor man trying to get it up. ‘Just tell me about the glory of the old Aldmeri and I’ll be ready for you’.”

The students sniggered. 

“Can these ones imagine? J’Zargo sees whips and chains, and lots of plugs. J’Zargo bets the females can’t cum unless they hurt the males.”

“No, I think it’s just very dull,” Khalima spoke up again, “A predetermined position at a predetermined time. No eye contact, no talking, a sheet with a hole in it. Clean and professional.”

Everyone burst into inappropriate giggles once again. In the stairwell Ancano fumed, his face turning red orange and his hands firmly clenched into fists. 

How-dare-they! Ancano was frozen with rage and could only listen as they continued to talk trash and crack jokes. Khalima possessed the wittiest tongue of all, and frequently had everyone guffawing and braying like spoilt donkeys. 

She compared his people to clams, to mules, to skooma addled freaks and worst still to gelded Daedra, completely possessed of desire and completely unable to act on it. 

Ancano could nearly feel steam rising off him as he stood impotently listening. To hear these baby faced, ass-daft, manner-less idiots speak this way of His people was...beyond infuriating. He wanted to barge in and start cooking their ungrateful hinds with fireballs and lightning but somehow his Divines granted grace held him back. 

Finally they started to disperse and Ancano stomped into the larder room, grabbing a few handfuls of bread and a flagon of piss poor mead making no attempt to hide his foul mood. The students must have assumed it was a professor or the Arch Mage that rankled him and blessedly left him be. 

He could not stand for this, he could not grin and bear such insult against the Altmer. Those buffoons wouldn’t know sensuality if sat next to them in class, belly danced on their papers and then slapped them in the groin. 

Ancano’s hands started to shake as he lifted a mouthful of bread to lips, he paused and took a deep breath. He thought back to his last coupling five years ago, that battle mage. She had lovely red hair and though he was vertically gifted she still outstripped him. He recalled vividly making her moan and scream as he spent nearly an hour with his head nestled in the juncture of her thighs, drinking in a honeyed nectar better than any mead. 

When he’d satisfied her this way at least twice she practically kicked him over and pinned him to the bed and rode his rock hard cock till his eyes were rolling back into his head and he was making screams of his own. 

The heat and passion simmering beneath his skin changed form as he thought about this; anger melded into animistic lust with no focus or outlet. His rage subsided to be replaced with something possessive, dominant, and oddly cunning. 

Unthinking he ran the very tip of his tongue over his lips before taking a small sip of mead. 

So they think Altmer are bad in bed hmm? He could punish them, quite easily and thoroughly. He could report many a misdeed and contraband item to Savos or Mirabelle and even get a couple of them thrown out like poor unfortunate Nelacar. 

But no. Not that. Too simple, too...expected. It was time to get creative. He was bored to tears after all, and very disappointed with College in general. If they thought the Altmer were the worst possible lovers imaginable he was going to have to play the part of professor and educate them. They were here to learn after all. 


	2. Khalima: You Signed Up For This Class

The one who humiliated and quipped the most was Khalima. She was an Ohmes-raht Khajiit whose only feline features were a long tail and large pointed ears, a dusting of thicker fur on her arms and legs, and a triangular cat nose.  Ancano freely admitted to himself that by anyone’s standards she was a very comely female. She had a well built physique like a dancer, lithe and full but not too thin. Her creamy skin a light cocoa brown and her thick white hair and yellow eyes stood out fantastically against it. 

She always carried a curved dirk on her waist and she’d taken the time to embroider her College robes with flowing vine like designs. She was well liked in the College, often friendly and helpful and Ancano had been informed by his Thamor contacts she was quite the person of interest, having suddenly become a Thane in Whiterun despite her race. There were also rumors amongst the Nords that she could slay dragons with ease. 

Ancano took the last bit with a few hundred pounds of salt but not anyone becomes a Thane in Skyrim, especially a Khajiit. 

Perhaps her rather privileged position made her overconfident, or maybe her close relationship with Tolfdir and Mirabelle kept her feeling safe. Whatever the case she was not safe, not from the Thalmor and not ever from Ancano. 

Rape was not on his mind two days later as he leisurely made his way through college grounds. No, he wasn’t some base degenerant animal. Besides actions like that would never teach the lesson he intended to ingrain in his unwitting students. 

He was going to give some comprehensive demonstrations of Altmeri seduction and intimacy, and Khalima would be the first in class. 

He spotted her in the foyer of The Arcanaeum, and Divines smile on him she couldn’t have been in a more perfect position. She was absorbed in Alchemy, carefully grinding some blisterwort in a mortar, with some already prepared wheat set aside. She was making a healing potion, and Ancano knew well Alchemy was not her strong suit. 

Carefully he came up to her said and noted her ears briefly snapping back in annoyance before she straightened them and glanced up to meet his gaze. 

“Yes Ancano?” she hissed.

He regarded her a moment softening his face, not quite smiling but almost. 

“You’re getting better,” He nearly whispered, “Your making sure to keep the as much of liquids as possible. That will make the solution more potent.”

Khalima slowly turned both her ears towards him as he spoke, like she thought she wasn’t properly hearing him. He could see the thoughts whizzing through her head. 

‘What-the-fffffffffffff?’ she was thinking.

He kept his face soft and fought the grin that was bubbling up.

“I’m not so daft as not recognize improvement.” he said.

Now Khalima stood up fully, turning to face him as slowly as she had turned her ears. 

“Wat?” was all she could manage.

“I’m just trying to…”he paused for effect, looking very much like words were hard to find. Then he heaved a sigh and hung his head.

“Nevermind.” He straightening his back and clasped his hands behind him, turning on heel and starting away. “I’m sorry to have distracted you.”

He got a little worried as he nearly made it to the stairs before she said 

“Wait!”

He turned and looked as curious as he could manage. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Khalima asked, eyes and voice full of confusion. Not quite the reaction he was hoping for but workable. 

Ancano turned and looked down, appearing pensive searching for words yet again. 

“I suppose I just wanted to state what was true,” He finally said looking her in the eye. “That’s what I always do after all. You are making strides in something that’s difficult for you, and since others have not seemed to give encouragement I assumed it may be nice to hear.”

Khalima’s confusion was clearly fading into a hint of guilt. 

“I think I assumed wrong however. You don’t seem to enjoy hearing encouragement from me, but I confess that’s my own doing.” He turned and shrugged, making for the stairs again.

“When you assume it makes an ass out of you and me.” he quipped idly as he climbed down them, making damn sure it was loud enough for those sensitive ears to hear. Seed planted, now to let it germinate. 

For the next few days Khalima’s demeanor around him changed considerably. She seemed nervous whenever he was present but could not resist meeting his eyes. He always made sure to catch and hold her gaze, welcoming her looks, always giving that same, soft near smile. After a decent amount of time keeping his distance and letting her dance around him, he swooped in again. 

Again he honed in on her in the The Arcanaeum pouring over books on both Destructive and Restorative magic. 

“Rather an interesting juxtaposition.” he said, he wasn’t two syllables in when she jumped three feet out of her chair with a squeal and hiss, every last strand of fur standing on end.

He held up his hands and backed away, not really needing to fake a startled and contrite look. Khalima heaved a sigh waved at him annoyance, before turning back to her books.

“I use both of these so much, I try to learn about them as much as I can.” she said, her accent making her words sound a bit musical.

“Healing and Destruction, are you a battle mage?” he inquired.

“No training till now, but I guess you could call me that.” She brought a clawed hand to her temple and furrowed her brow.

“Oh, I must be annoying you still, excuse me.” He walked quickly past her and his heart leapt when she called after him.

“No wait, not you!”

He craned his head back to look at her. 

“Err..I, I mean this spell, I was trying to understand its theory and…” her words trailed off as she was clearly seized by a mixture of guilt, confusion, and one other uninvited emotion. Likely without realizing it she reached down and picked up her own tail, holding it almost like a stuffed animal. 

Ancano couldn’t manage to suppress a smile at that; too damn cute. Khalima was a bit startled by a grin appearing on his normally blank or grimacing face but Ancano let it grow a bit more, flowering into a dazzling expression. Maybe now for the first time she was agreeing with Nirya that he was indeed quite handsome. 

“Perhaps you’d benefit from another’s perspective?” he offered. Khalima’s eyes darted wildly as she considered his offer. He stood relaxed, still smiling, perfectly happy to let her take her time. Finally she nodded deciding their couldn’t be any harm in it and Ancano settled himself into the other chair at her table, making sure to pull himself close. Not too close to her but right in the butter zone where she had some buffer space but near enough that either one could reach out and touch the other. 

Khalima was clearly aware of this fact as she swallowed hard and kept wringing her own tail, fidgeting with the rings on it whenever he reached over to turn a page. 

He purposely ran his fingers through his hair, forcing her gaze to his immaculate ivory locks. He knew his own sweet cedar like musk was filling that keen nose of hers. He was trying to make his voice as smooth as possible to caress her pointed ears. 

Whenever possible he would catch her gaze again, his amber orbs locking onto her yellow ones for far longer than was normal. Soul gazing it was called, and he knew it could create feelings of love within minutes for some people and it was working like any magic on Khalima. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to the book or their dry conversation on using the rhythm of a spell to knit bone back together and she didn’t seem to be either. She wouldn’t remember what they talked about later, it was the sound, look and smell of him that would fill her mind. That lusty part of him was nearly boiling thinking of how close he was to his planned lecture after this encounter. 

If he could just play her right, he’d add some form of touch to this and seal his hold on her. He came up with a first class idea. Feigning difficulty turning the parchment pages, he took his glove off (with his teeth) then licked his thumb to turn it and continued going over the next page. He heard Khalima inhale sharply seeing his tongue flick out from behind his lips. After waiting a beat he locked onto her gaze again. 

Finally Khalima’s eyelids seemed to get droopy, this whole encounter had likely drained her and he began to wrap up.

“I think you understand a little better than you think.” he said, making sure to sound impressed, “but in my experience nothing theory is never better than practical knowledge. If you try to practice these spells you’ll likely come to know them better.” 

Daring as ever, he tenderly reached down and placed his bare hand on her shoulder, cracking another smile.

“Don’t hesitate to ask me anything, really. I’m not some Daedra here to eat your hearts.” He stood up and placed his glove back on before adding with a wink, “no matter what Mirabelle says.”

He took a few steps backwards pressing a finger to his lips playfully before swiveling around and walking a bit quicker than he might have needed to. He was giddy in the wake of a successfully unfolding seduction and he damn near felt like laughing. 

He knew he left her a ragged mess because during the morning’s lectures she look like she hadn’t slept a wink. Her hair was an uncharacteristic mess and even with her thick gold and black eye makeup he could see some dark circles beneath her eyes. She wore her hood to try to disguise her addled state but everyone saw through it. Tolfdir and her fellow students were perplexed but Ancano had to do everything in his power not to look triumphant. 

She was stopped outside the Hall after class by J’Zargo. Ancano didn’t need to eavesdrop to know he was expressing concerns to her. He still made his way to the door on habit, and picked up a conversation they were having in Ta’agra. 

They normally used it as a sort of secret language between them being that they were the only Khajiit in the College. But they seemed either not know or care that Thalmor were versed in Bosmeri and Ta’agra as a requirement to serve.

<-s not this one’s own self of late. This one just needs rest, Khalima’s mind is loud and frightful at night. Too many books, not enough moonlight.>

J’Zargo growled a bit.

<J’Zargo has seen the Thalmor spy staring at that one much. It does not due, that Altmer is dangerous. J’Zargo would like to show him his new flame cloak.>

Khalima snorted.

<J’Zargo would have his own cloak turned on J’Zargo. The Thalmor would not send an incapable mage to a school of magic to spy.> She reached out and touched the middle of his chest and purred. Most people would read it as a sign of affection but Ancano understood it was a friendly act of soothing. 

<J’Zargo should not worry for Khalima. This one will quaff a potion and skip afternoon lectures.>

<This one will tell Faralda Khalima has bonebreak fever. Faralda hates that illness and will blanche, ask no more questions.>

Khalima snorted in derision now.

<J’Zargo is so helpful and discreet.> she chided.

<The most.> Ancano could easily picture that toothy Khajiit grin on his face as he said that. From there he let his quarry scurry off to get some potion induced rest. An inexperienced seducer would have given pursuit but he knew better. 

Ancano kept a distance as time wore on, only stealing glances at her as they passed in the halls or as she was attending classes he oversaw. She had to come to him know. But she was a stubborn one, and maybe more capable of controlling herself then he’d initially planned for. She seemed to be shrugging off his carefully woven net but then serendipity struck.

Faralda was trying to give a practical demonstration of a certain fire spell, but she clearly was not fully proficient in it. Ancano was aware that Savos was supposed to be teaching them this but fopped it off last minute to her because he couldn't be torn away from his various research projects.  

In secret she’d been practicing the night before be it hadn’t helped all that much. She was struggling to correctly cast the spell. Her students were stepping further and further back with each miscast and their respect for this supposed destruction expert was shrinking with each step. 

When he judged it most fortuitous, he stepped in. 

“Faralda-” he offered as she was attempting yet another cast. She ignored him and threw a whip of fire haphazardly around the nearest column. 

“Faralda-” he said again, a bit louder. He was also charging a ward just in case. She still ignored him and tried again.

“Faralda!” he finally yelled and now even she knew she couldn’t ignore him.

“What Ancano?!” she snapped.

“Please I mean no offense, but this not productive. In fact its rather distressing.” He gestured to her students now clumped on the other side of hall like frightened fawns. 

He dared to lean in and speak lowly in Altmeri.

<I know full well Savos is shirking his duties again to keep watching fungi grow. Rather than waste your time trying to teach this spell, why don’t you head up to his quarters and give him a piece of your mind.>

Faralda sniffed, eyeing him like an asp poised to bite her.

<And leave you alone to interrogate my students?> she sneered. 

<Interrogate them on what?> he asked with all the genuine incredulity he could muster <What could I ask them about? What they think of the bread? Who's their favorite professor? Come Faralda.>

She still wasn't convinced.

<Why would you push me to confront the Arch Mage about this hmm? What do you gain from it?>

<An end to watching this place run about as well as a chicken coop. Don’t tell me you don’t agree. In fact tell Savos that.>

His shoulders dropped in a show of exasperation. This struck a chord in Faralda and she turned her gaze to her still reluctant class, and then back to him. 

<I’ll trust you this one time Ancano. Don’t make me regret it.>

He simply gave a humble bow as she turned on her heel and strode straight of the Hall of Elements making a beeline for the Arch Mage’s quarters. Now he had a few minutes to work some magic of his own.

“Well,” he said clapping his hands together, at which everyone gave a little jump. “Your professor is off to make the Arch Mage’s ears steam, and we have a bit of time to kill.”

His humorous tone made the students look quite confused, but he saw Khalima relaxing already. The others would likely follow her lead.

“Faralda may not have had a good understanding of this spell, but I do.” he offered sheepishly, “If anyone really wanted to learn this, I’d wager I could show you a thing or two.”

For a few moments the students all exchanged looks. No one seemed to really be trusting him. Correct in his hunch, Khalima inched forward. 

“If you can teach, I can learn.”

Onmund made a muffled ‘No’ sound, shaking his head and trying to reach out to pull her back. 

“You fought in the Great War no?” Khalima asked with conviction. 

“I did.” he answered.

“Thalmor were renowned for their prowess in battle, burning enemies to ash in seconds. I heard also they favored this fire whip spell and made devastating use of it.” Ancano inclined his head, nodding the affirmative. Khalima’s colleagues shifted uncomfortably. 

“Then there could be no one better in the college to learn it form no?” she turned and pointed this question at her peers. Brelyna looked away nervously scratching the back of her neck, J’Zargo reluctantly shrugged as did Onmund. 

“Good enough.” Ancano stated and gestured them to step closer to him as her walked up to the column Faralda has been trying to use as a dummy. All but Khalima took only a few steps forward. 

“Faralda’s mistakes were twofold. Firstly she was pronouncing the second and fifth words wrong.” He rolled the ancient Alyeid words over his tongue slowly, letting them hear the difference. Khalima and Brelyna nodded. “Secondly she was too lax in her movements. She looked like she was trying to do ‘The Dance of the Seven Veils’ rather than ensnare an opponent in a whip of liquid fire. Observe.”

He spit rather spoke the spell, and snapped his arm above his head producing a writhing bullwhip of flame. He cracked the whip over his head and against the stone floors several times, combusting the very air and leaving vicious scorch marks in the stone tiles. Then he snapped his wrist towards the column and whip wrapped itself around the stones, he held it for several minutes knowing his students were picturing some unfortunate Imperial caught in that infernal grip.

When he finally let the whip dissipate the stones were heated to the point they nearly glowed and waves of heat were still distorting the air around them. 

“If used right it is certainly devastating. But it takes no small amount of practice to master and in my experience, its best used for getting a attacker to back off rather than kill them. Ideally you’d snap it in their face and maybe set their clothes on fire. Once they’re out of melee range you’d then hit them with more traditional offensive spells.”

To his satisfaction Khalima and Brelyna were engrossed, and even the two boys were clearly taking mental notes. 

“Now, does anyone feel up to trying it themselves? You feel like you can trust me this one time?” he asked with a raised brow. 

They were at ease enough to take him up on his offer. Faralda and Savos Aren later entered the Hall of Elements to find Ancano correcting J’Zargo on his stance as he conjured a better whip on his first try then Faralda ever did. 

  
  


Ancano had broken through a glass barrier with that. Many people were warming up to him a bit and no longer hissing and spitting when he approached. The students certainly were beginning to think he wasn’t all bad, Tolfdir was slapping him on the back very now and again and asking if he wanted to start giving his own lectures, and Mirabelle wasn’t accosting him quite so much. Savos was indifferent as ever and Faralda was now furious at being shown up.

But what mattered most was the easing of the students fears. These were his true targets and he could not have begged for a better way ingratiate himself to all of them.

J’Zargo and Onmund still harbored doubts he could see but those would soon be assuaged. For the nonce he continued on with his hunt for the Ohmes-raht.  

She’d warmed to him more than anyone else, and was starting to return his soul gazes with bashful smiles and flirtatious flicks of her tail. 

He ran even hotter anticipating her making a move. He was still at the stage where she needed to come to him. This time she did not disappoint. 

Again it was in The Arcanaeum. He was sifting through the tallest cases of books on the outermost wall, looking for a rare volume on the Dwemer that Urag swore up and down they possessed. He was aware that Khalima had walked up beside him. He pretended to be engrossed in his search and did not even glance at her though he could feel her yellow eyes on him; drinking him in. His skin started to tingle, he got wound so tight he might jump if she tried to touch him. He forced himself to relax, flipping absently through the pages of the tome nearest to his fingers. 

Then he felt it. A naughty brush against the inside of his knee and thigh. He closed his eyes just a brief second and felt a quiver roll down his spine.  

“Oh! Urada! Urada! Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch you!”

This time Ancano could not hide his smile. He knew damn well a tail touch like that was no accident and he knew that she knew it too. 

“No harm done at all.” he murmured. He so badly wanted to add ‘my sweet’ to that but he worried it just may be too much of a stretch. Critical moment, it must be played boldly, yet safely.

Khalima rewarded him with a sultry look, eyes half closed, lashes kissing her cheekbones. Her hands were clasped before her and she struck a pose that to the naive would look contrite, but to anyone beyond their sexual awakening couldn’t possibly be more inviting. 

Oh the agony of choice from here! How best to reel his catch in?

Ancano tucked the book away again and smiled for her. She giggled for no reason other than his warm expression. 

“Would you care to help me Khalima? I’m trying to find a rare volume discussing the culture of the Dwemer, Urag says its here but I cannot for the life of me seem to spot it.”

Khalima stepped forward, standing adorably on tip toes to scan the high shelves. Her arm brushed his and he made no move to step away. Touching was far more important than talking in Khajiit courtship. He pressed his arm to hers affirming her contact. She spotted the title he was looking for and pointed to it.

She made to grab it but was a head too short. The tips of her claws couldn’t so much as graze the leather binding. He stepped up next to her and reached; his long body grazing hers he could swear he felt a purr rumble through her as he plucked the tome from the shelf. 

“Pfft, tall Mer.” she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, feigning indignation. Ancano’s smile had never left his lips. He hefted the book in his hand a moment before looking to her, catching her in another soul gaze. 

“Would you care to read with me? I don’t know how much you’ve studied the Dwemer but an inquiring mind like yours should find them fascinating.”

Khalima gave him a smile of her own, warm as the sands of Elsweyr. 

“I will take you up on that. Shall we find a lectern?”

Ancano considered just a moment. He’d been cautious, now his well honed instincts told him he could be bold. 

“I have a feeling the sight of us reading together might irk one or two people. If I’m not too forward in asking, might we go back to your room?”

His question hung in the air for a long minute. Khalima looked a bit shocked, and he saw wheels and gears turning clearly in her head. Just as he thought she would answer to his disadvantage, she replied.

“Maybe...Maybe after the eighth hour when most people are up here or practicing in the hall. If you enter my room now we will still be seen together.”

She seemed timid as she offer it, like she thought it may be refused. Ancano reassured her with his acceptance. 

“I will come then, and I will knock. Don’t feel bad if you must refuse for any reason.”

Khalima nodded, he returned the gesture and strood past her intending to head for his own room to wait the few hours necessary. So close now his body was practically on fire. And to think it had taken only a few weeks of careful and pointed effort to go from an enemy she’d rather skewer to someone she was very open to taking as a lover. 

Ancano felt like he really was made of gold, a child of the Divines themselves. He was ten feet tall and as cunning as Lorkhan making everyone dance to his tune with just as much ease. His class was about to be called to session.  


	3. Khalima: Any Questions?

After the eight hour struck Ancano made his easy way to the door of Khalima’s quarters. He waited a few minutes after the hour not wanting to appear like an over eager virgin. But he would not keep her waiting long.

As promised he knocked and with no hesitation he heard her soft voice bid him enter. Khalima was sitting comfortably on her bed, lazily flipping through a tome on alteration magic. Ancano felt a tingle run up his spin to think how quickly he made it this far, welcomed into her space without a second thought. 

She smiled in a cute way that only cats could manage and gestured for him to sit on the other side of the bed, that they might have the book between them. Ancano made himself comfortable pushing down a slight feeling of disappointment at being kept at a friendly distance. That gap between could easily be closed. 

He opened the large and old book, the leather and parchment groaning in complaint. He hadn’t chosen this book idly. It was on the Dwemer’s culture. But it wasn’t terribly...accurate. It made assumptions on aspects of their lives that no book or artifact recorded. 

“Shall I read?” he asked, making sure to bore into her gaze. He dearly hoped she would let him read. Having her listen to his voice as he read on would go leagues in his favor tonight. 

“I don’t see why not.” she said brightly.

Ancano pressed done a smirk and began on the introduction. From his peripheral vision he saw Khalima raise a brow as she realized this dealt with the Dwemer’s assumed courtship rituals. He determined to go on unless she stopped him. She didn’t for the time being. 

It started in a typical dry archaeological way. Catalogues of artifacts found in various ruins believed to be connected to marriage ceremonies or made specifically for married couples. There was little in the way of heat between them as Ancano read about the scholarly world’s wide held opinion that the Dwemer, methodical and logical in all else chose mates not for love but for fertility, good breeding, and better social status. 

The book described an almost mathematical courtship matching a couple and a geometrically aligned wedding ceremony. Despite the general dryness Khalima seemed to be a bit intrigued. 

“How much have you studied the Dwemer?”he asked before beginning the next chapter.

Khalima shrugged.

“Not much more than any of the other students, and of course I’ve heard legends. There was Dwemer ruin not far from my home village by Senchal.”

“Oh?” he raised a brow and gave her a playful, borderline sultry look.

“Did you and your childhood compatriots spend many an hour spelunking in that ruin?” she chuckled and he leant in a little, “What did you find I wonder? Where you frightened by the still pumping and hissing machinery, did the sight of a lumbering sentinel scare you away?”

She snorted and waved her hand dismissively. “Our parents said Dwemer ruins were bad luck and we believed them, we never went closer than 50 ft.”

Ancano smirked.

“Bad luck?”

“My mother said ‘What else makes an entire people just disappear in an instant?’.”

He shrugged at that.

“Perhaps your mother wasn’t so wrong, we will never know what made the Dwemer vanish I think, but follow me through the next few chapters and tell me what you think of this theory.”

He picked up where he had left off, trying to make his voice as smooth and silky as possible as he read.

He noted Khalima’s change in demeanor as the writer departed from normal archeology and described what he believed to be sex toys found in the remains of a Dwemer home. He went so far as to surmise their various uses both with a partner and alone. 

One item focused on in particular was a long and oddly shaped piece of oricalium metal, perfectly smooth to the point of a near mirror finish. The author claimed it was a sort of doubled ended phallus which a female could insert into her vagina and either penetrate a partner as a male does or just grind and rub on a soft surface and achieve orgasm thusly. 

Khalima couldn’t conceal a blush creeping up her cheeks, which only blossomed further every time Ancano looked up from the parchment to unabashedly lock eyes with her. He noticed her tail beginning to tap a little faster and her gaze begin to dart about. 

Pushing down a smirk he schooled his features into a look of concern and closed the book. 

“Am I offending you?”

“Uh…” Khalima was very unsure of her answer and he leapt on it.

“If I have I apologize, profusely!” He placed his hand on the bed, only inches from hers and fixed her with the most humbled and apologetic look, even making sure to lean himself so he was lower than her. 

“I should have told about the whole contents, I didn’t mean to put you in a uncomfortable situation.” He lowered his gaze in humility, “This author is known for making outrageous claims, and I find him entertaining to read rather than educational. I should have discussed this with you before simply assuming you would like it.”

He looked up again, meeting her in another soul gaze before darting away and heaving a sigh.

“When you assume it makes an ass out of you and me.”

He stood and tucked the book under his arm. 

“I feel I’ve outstayed my welcome tonight, goodnight Khalima.”

“You’ve not outstayed your welcome.” she said before he could so much as turn away. “And I’m not so innocent and fragile as to be offended by some smutty scholar’s ravings.”

She cocked a brow and finally returned the playful looks he’d been tossing her way all evening. Ancano forced himself not to puff up.

“You would...have me stay awhile then?”

“Perhaps…” she looked away and carded clawed fingers through her hair, “We could just talk, thought I’m not sure what about aside from; the college, magic…” she left the sentence hang in the air unfinished. 

She was exactly were he wanted her, she desired his company but wasn’t yet sure what context she desired that company in. One little nudge and she’d know. 

Ancano smiled faintly and motioned towards the space on the bed right in front of her, asking silently if her could sit there. She allowed it and his heart raced as he abandoned the book on a shelf and seated himself with a respectful distance between them. 

“Maybe…” he murmured, “you could tell me more about your childhood home? I’ve only been to Elsweyr briefly. A few days in Torval and then maybe a week of traveling to reach Cyrodiil. What little I saw looked almost, romantic.”

Khalima nodded but rolled her eyes.

“To Khajiit the Summerset Isles are romantic, because we’ve never been there. We’d see only what the Altmer would want us to see. Elsweyr is as imperfect as anywhere else.”

“Then tell me what you love about it.” he was starting to let the heat surging in his blood leak into his voice.

“I miss the scent of gatay burning in every town. You noticed it no? Incense on every breeze, wafting from every window.”

“I did notice it. It was thick but once I got used to it it was lovely. Even Alinor can stink when the wind blows the wrong direction. Torval always smelled like an anointed temple.” He inched closer to her, which she in no way rejected.

“I miss my family and friends, I miss curling up on carpets and cushions on our roof at night, watching the sunset’s painted colors fade and the stars start to wink in the darkness.”

Anacno edged closer as she spoke, and she came a bit closer to him as well. 

“I miss the food,” she said with a chuckle, “I need to sink my teeth into some roasted and spiced lamb or have some of my mother’s leek and moon sugar soup soon or I’ll go mad.”

He grinned and dared raise a hand to cup her cheek. Again no rejection, she leaned into his touch.

“You want to know what I miss most of all?”

“What?” he whispered, his free hand sneaking over her leg to clasp her hand.

“Warmth, this land is so cold, there’s a chill in everything, I miss warmth in the winds, in the earth and in the rivers. I miss warm nights and a warm bed.”

Ancano drew so close his lips were nearly touching hers, he teased, moving his face over hers not quite touching yet. 

“A warm bed, did you perhaps have...someone, back in Elsweyr who warmed it?”

“A few, occasionally.”

“Perhaps...you would not object to another bed warmer?”

She hummed and closed the final distance, meeting his lips. That heat that had pushed him all these weeks was surging through his veins though he left her take the reins for just a moment. Khalima leaned into him almost climbing into his lap. Ancano parted his lips for her and she devoured his mouth. 

He smirked as much as he could mid kiss remembering the words that set him on his hunt. Oh she would never say such things again, she might even offer an apology after tonight. But to work!

Ancano caught her up in a near crushing embrace and swung her into his lap. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm and renewed their kiss now taking control for himself. 

He could feel Khalima melt into his romantic clasp and returned his kiss with vigor. Ancano savored this for a longer while than he was normally want. It had been so long, this unabated and forbidden passion felt so good he would be sure not rush through it. 

He finally drew back to catch his breath, peppering her face in sweet pecks. Khalima giggled, he noticed her purring slightly as his other hand ran up and down her back. 

Wondering if he could make her purr just like his overfed childhood cat he danced his fingers up to a spot just on the nape of her neck. She squirmed like it was ticklish so his simply dove into her thick snowy locks and gently massaged her scalp. That certainly did a trick. 

She slumped in his hold about as stiff as unrisen dough and purred away. He grinned and pressed his lips to her neck following the lovely line up and down. 

He felt a soft tap on his back as her tail curled around behind him. He dared to unsheath his teeth and nip at her lightly. Nothing to intense not just just yet. 

His fingers stopped massaging her head and simply cradled it as he kissed his way back up put pecks on her flat little nose and each of her eyelids. 

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace before pulling his ivory locks back and returning his previous ministrations. 

Ancano hummed and licked his lips before egging her on in her own tongue; Ta’Agra. 

<My sweet, you make this one long for things he knows he should deny himself.>

He couldn’t see her face in the crook of his neck but he felt a smug smile on her lips. 

<Is there anything this man should not deny himself?> she quipped cheekily tugging his high blue velvet collar down to access more supple gilded flesh. 

<He can indulge in knowledge and secrets, he’s commanded to.> Ancano slowly began reaching for the hook and eye clasps at his collar. 

<Then this one says he’s commanded to do everything he thinks he should deny himself.>

<And why is that?>

He brought the tip of his nose to hers daring her.

<Whatever is kept from this Altmer is a secret. Discover a secret and he gains knowledge. So if he stops denying himself he gains nothing but knowledge.>

Ancano grinned licentiously and tugged at the clasps of collar. 

<This one won’t argue with sense like that.>

His fleet fingers continued opening his velvet inner robe until he got to the black leather buckles fastening his heavy leather robe. 

Khalima didn’t give him much chance to continue, swatting his fingers aside and undoing the three golden buckles herself. She then pushed the stiff material off his shoulders. Ancano bit the fingers of his glove and yanked it off, throwing it aside to work the short sleeve of the garment off his arm. It wasn’t long till there was a ‘fump’ of all that black leather hitting her bed.

His belt remained snug round his waist for the nonce, leaving the bottom half of his Thalmor robes in place but he’d change that soon enough. 

He turned his attention to her much thinner garments.

No substantial fasteners or heavy fabric. Just warm layers of wool, a few loose ties and one ornamental cloak pin. Easy work for a lusty mer. He moved her from his lap and pinned her to the bed, taking the cloak pin in his white teeth and pulling it from the woolen folds of her robes. He rested up with his prize clenched in his jaws, showing off to to her before flinging his to the side and raising his plundering hands to tend the rest of her clothing. 

Her shoulders and breasts were bare in a minute and to his immense pleasure her dark nipples were at peaks before her ever exposed them to frigid northern air. 

He started slow, still savoring victory, lavving his tongue over the hollow of her throat and her collar bone while his hands began work on her breasts. They started massaging and groping her creamy sun kissed flesh. It was now he noticed tattoos on her shoulders, the designs tribal and definitely ancient Khajiit they were scrawled on her flesh in a shimmering gold ink. 

He moved his mouth to these designs and carefully traced kisses over the curving lines. She certainly appreciated it, that and his fingers beginning to focus solely on her hardened nipples. By the time he began working down towards her peaks he was rolling them between his digits, careful not to outright pinch them. 

Just enough pressure and scrape of nails against oversensitive flesh to make breath heavier. After excruciating minutes of him dallying around his target, kissing and gently sucking every detail but those ripe buds she let out the tiniest growl of frustration. 

That was his signal to latch on and suck with vigor. He brought as much areola into his mouth as he could and held suction, just circling his tongue over captured flesh. 

Khalima wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him to her chest and his free hand left her right breast to venture further. 

He kept working her bud, sucking it slowly into his mouth before running his teeth over it, giving it the lightest nip before letting it go to repeat everything on her other breast. Khalima was letting loose all kinds of sounds of pleasure from purrs to moans to words both incoherent and explicit. 

His exploring hand swept over her soft abdomen, quickly finding the belt and band of her leggings. The outer leather belt was undone in a moment and the ties of the leggings loosened to let him tug the cloth away from her body. 

He released the breast currently being sampled and licked his lips loud enough for her to hear. 

<Spread your legs for your man, beautiful woman. Let him taste you.>

Ancano’s blood surged even as he said this. He was more aware than ever of the tingling in his limbs and through his skin, the exciting flush of arousal. 

He’d been ignoring his own steadily growing cock through the start of their interlude. Though he’d never say it to anyone he was getting slow on the uptake over the years. 

But now just the thought of watching Khalima open her legs for him made him ache and twitch in anticipation. 

She, ever a good student did as her new instructor asked and more. She pulled off a supple leather boot and kicked off her legging and her mage’s robes, leaving herself bare to him. Ancano noted matching tattoos on her thighs and absently ran his fingers over them as she stripped before grabbing her waist. He pulled her to him once she was naked and situated her nimble legs around his waist. 

He finally snapped the heavy corundum buckle of his belt open and tossed off his thick coat abandoning it on the edge of the bed and ignored the loud thump as is slid to the floor. He bent down to kiss Khalima again thrilling to feel her hands work over his body as his had, pulling his velvet under robe open and firmly massaging his rock hard length still caged in his trousers. She was starting to show her feline side as her kisses became bites, she ravished every bit of flesh she could get to.

Khalima marked him up like she was marking territory and Ancano hissed as her mouth sucked harder and her teeth bite firmer with each new mark. When it got to be more pain then pleasure he pried her hips up a bit and smacked her bottom, she growled at him showing a set of sharp fangs and brought a hand to his face.

Like all Khajiit she had claws lurking, thought hers were smaller he knew they were no less sharp, she raked them down his face pressing into his skin but not quite hard enough to draw blood. She was trying to warn him, to make him kow to her needs. 

He only smirked and jerked away from her hand slinking down her body to hoist her legs onto his shoulders. He stayed straight backed, pulling her up so her ass lay against his chest and only her head and shoulders actually met the bed. 

Before she could even get a ‘Wha-’ out he parted her folds and dove right into Dibella’s Garden. Khalima made some of the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard as he teased her clit he went damn slow with this. He pressed hard into the went flesh, circling her little nub before giving a long slow lick and pulling it into his mouth.

Unlike before he kept contact with his teeth light. He delighted seeing her intimate parts flush with blood, swelling up and producing more sweet nectar for him. He watched as her cocoa skin glistened more and more as sweat beaded on her frame, her hair getting more and more disheveled as she tossed her head in ecstasy. 

He kept this up even as his lips started to numb and his jaw started to ache he was not nearly done until his fine student came for him. She obliged soon enough, her whole body wracked with tremors and her muscles going as hard as iron. Even more of juices welled up as she pulsated under his mouth and her drank in what she gave eagerly. 

He finally let her hips down and allowed her a moment of recovery while he tended to his own clothing. He was sticky with sweat as well, and peeling off his robe, then his under shirt, and finally his boots and trousers was welcome relief. 

He gave his neglected cock a few encouraging strokes as he dropped the last bits of cloth from his legs. When he turned Khalima’s yellow eyes firmly fixed on him.

Ancano made a show of himself, catching his lower lip in his teeth and making sure she had a perfect unobstructed view of him tugging on his own cock. Her ears perked up and her tail started tapping happily away she was loving what she saw. 

He was proud of how well he kept up his lean form, he wasn’t so fit before the war but a battle mage’s life gave him a perfect figure if little else. So he could delight her with rippling abdomen and sinewy legs both always drawing her gaze back to solid gold rod nestled in a thin thatch of ivory. 

An almost manic grin grew on her face and and she scribbled down the bed to snake her arms around his waist and lick his tight gilded skin. Her tongue was different to a mer’s, more catlike but not completely. It was barbed though and she seemed to aware of this, licking lightly so not to rough him too much while heading south.

Ancano decided not to indulge her and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her down into the bed and straddling her thighs. 

<First time a male said no to a good milking.> she ran that odd tongue over her lips. 

<This Altmer will happily let Khalima return the favor another day. Tonight he has more to give.>

He unpinned her legs and was again chuffed to see her spread them without a thought. He ran his fingers over her quim and found her still soaking. He leaned over her purring filthy praise in Ta’Agra to her while he settled himself in the meet of her thighs and continued circling the pads of his fingers over her clit. 

<Do you want me?> he husked. 

She didn’t pause, nodding to him as her breathy moans grew louder. Ancano slipped his tongue past her lips and pressed his cock into her folds. His first thrust was slow, it always had to be. 

He fully seated himself and pulled back on the kiss, she hummed in satisfaction as his lips left hers. 

She tilted her hips against his, his breath hitched feeling her walls tighten around his member. 

<What a warm welcome.> He commented, getting a giggle out of her. 

He started with small short thrusts staying buried deep within her. Khalima wrapped her legs and arms around him pulling him as close as she could while he increased the pace and vigor of his thrusts. 

As careful as he’d been, as much as he’d wanted to savor this that liquid heat that had been simmering in his blood for 5 years was fully boiling now. His cultivated Thalmor control was evaporating and he couldn’t be arsed to care. 

Khalima dug her claws into his back and he bit her shoulder in response. 

She’d drawn blood and he’d bruised her but neither seemed to notice or care. Ancano lifted his head gasping and moaning and gaining tempo. They were getting loud, they might wake some of the other occupants of hall up but neither gave a single thought to it. 

Ancano felt so hot he could swear his skin was steaming but he wasn’t hot enough yet. He reared up on one arm the other staying fixed under Khalima’s shoulders as his drank in her lust lost expressions. 

Too good but not enough, need more! He hefted her up and before she could wonder what was going on he situated her in his lap with his knees digging into the mattress and her ankles well locked around his waist. 

Ancano thrust up into her with unmatched gusto and grinned savagely as he felt his cock bottom out. Khalima could only hold on as he bounced her in his lap, with his shaft filling her and giving a perfect hit of painful pleasure in a merciless pace she came quickly. 

She gave a small but shrill cry that quickly melted into deep moans as her body turned iron hard, convulsed around him and slowly relaxed as wave after wave traveled through her. 

Ancano did not slow his pace and with a chorus of moans all his own followed her over the edge. Orgasm made his mind go blank, all he could experience was his own body spasming, pulses of joy a satisfaction rippling through him. 

Somewhere in their post sex bliss they slipped down to lay together on the bed still panting like they’d been running for their lives. 

Ancano has not been planning on cuddling, not at all but he was so boneless he couldn’t work up the gumption to lift his head let alone get up. 

Maybe it had been too long. 

After a few minutes he made a gallant effort to stand but to no avail. His sated body still wanted more recovery time. He could speak at least. 

“I trust you enjoyed yourself hmm?” His voice warbled slightly but was otherwise normal. 

Khalima gave a loud purr in response, feebly running a hand over his chest. 

“I promise I’m not going to take room on your bed all night, I’m just not quite ready to stand yet.” He said with a chuckle.

Khalima seemed for a moment like she was disappointed but logic seemed to click before she could voice it. 

“No good if you’re seen leaving my room in the morning.” 

“Nooooo dear kitten, no good at all. I’m afraid the official policy of both the college and the Thalmor demands a strictly hands off approach.” 

She made a chuffing sound he knew showed derision. 

“Just a few minutes more and I’ll collect myself.”

He lay there longer than a few minutes in the end, idly running his hand over her well missed hair and allowing her to trace the lines of his face with the pads of her fingers. 

She seemed fascinated with his face now. It seemed his lesson had sunk in quite well. But he had three more students to teach and quite a bit of legwork to do. 

Finally he priced himself off the bed, dressed his still shaking limbs and left the nude Khalima with a kiss on the hand and a sly wink. 

A crass expression in his minds but lesser races always gobbled it up. He slunk back to his own rooms and locked the door, sealing it with a spell before immediately throwing off his clothes again to collapse in his own bed. 

This took so much more out of him than he ever anticipated. And there were three more to go…

Ancano’s face twisted into a vile grin. Three more conquests awaited. Even if he wore himself ragged this was going to be most fun he’d had in a man’s age! 


End file.
